


Chain You Down. Tie You Up

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Chains, DarkEdward, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Edward has kidnapped you and have you chained up to his bed, saying he`ll keep you there until you love him. You decide to play along and maybe you`ll get the chance to escape. But will it be so easy to play along as you think?





	1. You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you

Pain.

That’s what you felt when you woke up in the darkness. A throbbing sensation rocked your head when you sat up in your bed. This was absolutely the worst hangover you have ever had.

“Ughh…” you moaned and massaged your temple.

But - wait a second… you frowned deeply - you didn’t remember drinking last night…Like at all! This didn’t seem right.

As your mind was racing wildly to try and remember what happened last night, you were suddenly stricken by everything around you. Looking down your eyes widened. What the!?…You had on a lacie teddy in a dark green colour. The thin material didn’t leave much for the imagination as your nipples was clearly visible through the small holes in the fabric.

What the hell was going on?!!

Slowly you turned your gaze to the place you woken up to and your heart fluttered in panic. This wasn’t your room!! This wasn’t your apartment!!!

Looking around, your eyes widened and your pulse pounded harder as you took in your surroundings. You were in a big, dark apartment, showered in a deep, green light. Large windows covered an entire wall, showing a big view over the city.

This was crazy! Where the hell were you?!! How did you get here?!!

Your panic deepened when a dark chuckle rumbled through the air and you froze, as if you tried to make yourself invisible.

“Stay calm.” A low voice reached your ears and you snapped your head towards the dark corner from which it came. You squinted your eyes to see in the green darkness and noticed a dark figure sitting in a armchair. The shadow rose from its hiding place and stepped out into the light.

Your eyes almost popped out from your skull. “Ed?…” Your voice was merely a whisper as you stared at your lanky co-worker in shock. What on earth was happening here?

“W…What’s going on?” you asked confused and moved to get out of the bed. But a sudden tug on your ankle stopped your movements. Looking down, the panic rose once more as you stared at the restraint around your ankle.

What the…?! Your eyes widened when you saw the chain attached to the restraint. You followed its trail until it stopped at the foot of the bed. It was long enough for you to maybe move a few meters from the bed, but that didn’t help to ease the fear in your heart. It was with staggering breaths and shallow sobs that you started pulling on the chain.

“Please! Please!! Please!!!”

Suddenly you felt a shadow hovering over you and you stopped your useless attempt to get free and looked up to meet Ed’s brown gaze. You covered your breast by wrapping your arms around your legs and your lip quivered slightly as you gained the courage to speak.

“W-Why are you doing this?” you said shakily. Ed gave you a smile as he crouched down beside the bed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he corrected his glasses before he graced your jaw with his thumb and index finger. You flinched slightly at the touch, afraid of what he would do.

“I just want you to love me.” he stated and leaned into your ear. “And believe me, I’ll keep you here until you do.”

A shiver ran down your spine and you stared at your capturer with utter and total fear as you wondered what his apparently dark and twisted mind had conjured for you.

“P-Please…just let me go. I promise, I won’t tell anyone about this.” you whispered and Ed rose again with a smirk on his lips.

“Why would I do that? I told you why you’re here. Now, how about some breakfast? You must be hungry.” The forensic walked over to the kitchen and you stared after him.

Breakfast!!? Was he serious?!?

Despite the deep fear in your heart, you felt a rage grow in your veins. Did he think this was normal or something!? He sure acted like it! Like it was normal for you to wake up, kidnapped and chained down to his bed.

You’d always thought he was a bit odd, ever since the first day you started working with him at the GCPD six month ago. At first, he seemed to almost resent you for starting to work as a forensic alongside with him. Like you were some kind of threat. But then he started with those riddles of his, those annoying riddles that he constantly threw in your face and it wasn’t long until you were massaging your temple in frustration.

And then it was his total disregard of personal space. He could sneak up behind you when you were working just to study what you were doing. And to your own annoyance, you’d felt a trail of goosebumps on your skin whenever his breath would strip your ear.

***

Edward put two pieces of bread in the toaster as he gave you a quick glance over at the bed. You looked so very frightened right now, but he was sure you would love him…eventually…you just had to…Ed had slowly grown fond of you over the month you’d worked together and that fondness had soon turned into an obsession. Almost like with Miss. Kringle…But this time it would be different…the outcome would be different. You would love him despite of what he was…because of what he was. You must, or…Ed shook his head slightly, he didn’t want to go to that place again, to the point of no return.

 _“Love? Really Ed? I thought we agreed on that we wanted to fuck her? And now you’re talking about love? Love is a weakness Ed. Don’t you remember that?”_ His darker self manifested beside him, whispering evils into his ear.

“Shut up!” he gritted to his other self. “Now, go away! I don’t need you!”

Dark Ed chuckled in his ear. _“Oh really? Is that so? Believe me, I bet you’ll need me…very soon.”_ he whispered before he vanished. Ed closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, relieved that the other one was gone. Even if it only was for a moment…

“Here you go.” Ed gave you a wide smile as he approached the bed and put down the tray on the bed. Your gaze darted back and forth between the lanky forensic standing there with his stupid wide grin and the tray with toast and juice. Despite the deep fear you felt, you could feel the anger rise in your heart and you didn’t even think about the words that came out of your mouth.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think this is fucking normal, you creep!” you yelled angrily and shoved the tray down onto the floor. It landed with a loud bang and your fiery gaze was fixated on Ed as your body was shaking with anger.

Who the fuck did he think he was?! Did he really think he would get away with this?

_“Creep? Really? Are we going to let her get away with that?”_

The dark chuckle that rumbled in Ed’s throat made you more nervous than anything else in this terrifying situation and warily you watched the wide grin that twisted his lips. There was something different about him in that moment, the lanky man had a weird look on his face, almost darker, it was like he transformed right in front of you. Your eyes couldn’t tear away from him as he settled down on the bed right next to you.

You wanted to move…to get away from his closeness but somehow you were frozen… by fear?…or was it curiosity?…or maybe even excitement?…You really had no idea and that scared you more then anything.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Ed stated before his fingers lightly danced over your arm and you inhaled sharply from the electric charged that suffused your body and settled between your legs.

Oh God! What was wrong with you?

“Ed might have played nice with you, but I don't.”

You frowned as you looked at him. What did he mean? And his voice…it had a deeper, more calming tone to it than usual and that alone was enough to send another wave of fiery heat to your core. To your horror, you felt the slickness move around between your folds and you blushed in humiliation at your own body that betrayed you this way.

More thoughts didn’t have time to invade your mind before the forensic stood up and seized your wrists with his strong hands in a tight grip and you gasped, staring up at him in panic.

Oh, so wonderfully frightened those big eyes of yours looked upon him.

His usual warm and friendly brown orbs was filled with an anger you hadn’t seen before and your staggering heartbeat formed small beads of sweat on your neck that slowly trickled down your back, causing a trail of goosebumps on your skin. Swiftly, he released your wrists only to shove you down onto your stomach on the mattress and pressed his hand on your back, forcing you down.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!!” you yelled as your body struggled to get free and adrenaline was pumping through your veins. Edward only chuckled delightfully as his other hand wrapped around your thigh, forcing your legs apart. Then his hands was on your sex, slowly rubbing you through the thin fabric and you gasped when your body froze once again.

No! No!! No!!! What was he doing?

To your utter shame, you felt a growing ache between your legs as Edward continued to massage your wet cunt and your breathing quickened when pleasure slowly overtook your wanting body.

“Oh, how wet your are, little kitten. You’re practically dripping.” he husked but you shook your head in denial. No! It couldn’t be so! You weren’t some sick and twisted human being. No! You didn’t enjoy this, not at all!

So why did your hips move against his hand, begging for more?

“Don’t you lie to me, little kitten. I can feel you’re lying. I can feel you’re enjoying this very much.” Ed’s voice trembled as he breathed faster, feeling his own throbbing arousal in his pants.

“No…” you whispered and shook your head once more. _“No, it can’t be true! It just can’t!“_ you thought as you continued to move your hips, searching for any kind of release for the ache between your legs. Your eyes widened when it dawned on you that Ed’s hand didn’t move and it was you who rubbed your throbbing cunt against him.

Ed chuckled lowly behind you, amused by your weak little attempts to deny your own desire. When he clearly could see how you so desperately stimulated yourself on his hand and how your juices soaked his fingers through the fabric. 

“Oh, you want more. Don’t you, kitten? You want me to slip my fingers into your wet pussy and fuck you hard. Don’t you?” he breathed hoarsely as his dick was straining painfully against his pants.

“No…” you whispered weakly and closed your eyes.

Ed chuckled and quickly unbuttoned the opening in the crotch of the teddy and shoved two fingers inside your soaking wet pussy while his other hand firmly pushed your upper body down on the mattress.

“Ahh!” you cried out from the sudden intrusion and your eyes fluttered open.

Oh God! No! You couldn’t believe how wet you were. Ed slid his fingers in and out so easily as he vigorously pumped your dripping hole.

What was he doing to you? How could you be so wet?…So aroused in the hands of your kidnapper?

Your mouth was wide open, saliva spilling over the side of your bottom lip as your pussy made pleasant gushing, sticky noses when Ed fingerfucked you. You struggled against him, but he held you firmly down on the mattress and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “I want you to cum, right now.”

Fuck!

The order itself drove you over the edge, sent waves of pleasure from your cunt to your toes. As you shuddered and shook, your pussy erupted, squirting your wetness all over his hand and forearm, soaking straight onto the bedsheets. You bit down on the pillow to muffle your moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing your pleasure. He didn’t stop fingering you and you felt your body going weak, exhausted by how good he made you feel and the overwhelming sensations of his fingers rubbing you and exploring every inch of your cunt.

Slowly you calmed down and he slipped his fingers out and sat back as he put his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking your juices off while watching your gaping hole twitch as your orgasm still moved through your body. You were absolutely drenched in sweat and your own wetness, trembling and shaking as you whimpered in shame.

“God, I hate you…” you whispered shakily, still recovering from the intense orgasm he just gave you and you turned your head only to watch as he sucked on his fingers.

Ed smirked around his fingers before he slid them out of his mouth. “Maybe so. But tell me one thing.” he said as he leaned down to your ear. “If you hate me so much, then why do you get so soaking wet when I touch you?”

You said nothing, clamped your lips shut and turned your head away in embarrassment.

“You can think about that while I’m at work.” he snickered before he stood up and you sat up and stared at him in disbelief.

“What? You…you can’t just leave me here, chained to the bed!” you shouted. “What if I need to use the bathroom, asshole!”

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he licked his lip, still tasting you on his lips. Opening his eyes again, he smirked as he met your angry glare. You sure was a feisty one. He might need to teach you some manners…

Disturbed by the malicious smirk on his lips, you dreaded whatever came next. Why did you have to open your big mouth?

Ed walked over to a closet beside the bed and opened it. You watched cautiously as he reached for something inside and your eyes widened when you saw what he held in his hand. It was an even longer chain that he now replaced the other one with. You didn’t dare to say anything, you’d opened your mouth one too many times already and you’d slowly come to realize that there was no way out of this for you. Except maybe one…

“There, now you can move around as you wish in my apartment…forgive me, our apartment.” he beamed down at you and you smiled shakily back at him.

Pretend. Just pretend and you might get out of this.

“What about our co-workers, surely they will notice when I don’t show up for work?” you asked timidly.

“Oh, you quit. Don’t you remember?”

You stared at him. Of course you didn’t remember! You never did that! But you said nothing, only nodded with a shy smile. Ed smiled back and leaned down to place a soft kiss on your temple. Your body instinctively tensed and you held your breath until he rose again, still with that happy smile on his lips. Hope fluttered in your heart, maybe, just maybe, this would work and soon you would be able to flee.

Ed watched your timid appearance in the bed and a lingering hope clinged on to his heart. Maybe you could love him after all?

“Be careful Ed. She might trick us. We have to be on our watch with this one. She is a feisty one with a bad temper. Do you really think she will give in this easily?”

Of course Edward understood that. He wasn’t a complete fool and for once he would listen to his darker self when it came to this.

“I’ll be home directly after work, okay kitten? Then I’ll draw a warm bath for you. How does that sound?”

“Good.” you whispered and actually, it did.

“Good.” he repeated and gave you another kiss on your head before he left the apartment with one last look at you as he closed the door behind him.

Closing your eyes, you took a trembling breath and forced your tears back.

“Stay strong. You need to stay strong if you’re going to survive this.” you said out loud to yourself. Swallowing that hard lump in your throat, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and gently placed your bare feet on the cold floor. Then you closed the buttons in the crotch of the teddy before you stood up on shaky legs. Another deep breath before you made your way over to the kitchen, dragging the long chain with you.

You needed to eat to stay strong and it was with a smile and a new found hope that you put a slice of bread in the toaster. Yes, you would survive this, you would get away from here, get away from him.


	2. "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are running wild inside your head as you spend the day alone in Edward`s apartment. But how will you react when Ed comes home?

Fear and hope.

Those feelings ate at your mind and heart all day, infested you like maggots and you felt like being on a rollercoaster of emotions.

The other side that Ed had shown that morning terrified you more then anything else. It was like he had two opposite sides and you feared that his other, more darker side had no strings attached to him. He had nothing holding him back and that made the fear grow inside you, manifesting in doubtful thoughts. 

You won’t survive this! He’ll kill you and leave you to rot in some god forsaken forest, hidden away from the world, never to be remembered again. Never to be touched by a loved ones warm hands…Never to feel the unwavering love in the tight embrace of another human being. You’ll be naked in the cold darkness of a unmarked grave and you’ll be alone.

Forever…

Until there’s nothing left but the hard bones as a constant mocking to the life you could have had.

No! You need to be strong! You have to be strong! You will survive this if you remain strong and linger on to that hope in your heart. If you play this smart…If you play along and pretend…pretend the thing he wants the most. For you to love him. That’s the only way you’ll survive.

But could you do that? Could you control your body to such extend that you wouldn’t tremble in fear every time you saw him? Every time he came near you?…Touched you?…

That was the one question that echoed inside your head all day until the moment you dreaded finally came.

The sound of the lock had you jumping in the couch as you were deep in thoughts, the TV on merely to keep the unholy silence away. Scarcely you looked up when Edward entered the apartment and the heavy knot that had lingering on in your gut all day, grew tenfold upon seeing your capturer again. Nervously you looked away and chewed on your lower lip. Could you really do this? Pretend to…fall in love with him?

Closing your eyes, you inhaled a shaky breath. You have to do this! There is no other way.

You put on your best fake smile and faced the brunette forensic again. Ed’s eyes had that warm, friendly gaze and that calmed your nerves, at least a bit. But at the same time, you wondered when he would change again, when that other guy would take over?

“Hi ____. How was your day?” Ed settled down next to you and placed his big hand on your bare thigh as he smiled warmly at you. You glared at him and tensed, feeling his touch and was suddenly aware of the fact that you only wore that revealing green teddy.

How was your day? He’d seriously asked you that?! Once again, you couldn’t help the anger rising inside and your previous thoughts disappeared somewhere between the deep fear and anger swelling in your heart. 

“My day?! Are you serious?!! I’m fucking chained to your bed! How the hell do you think my day was?!!! ” you practically yelled at him before you turned away and crossed your arms, mumbling lowly, “Idiot.”

Ed pursed his lips as he pushed his glasses further up his nose before his eyes slowly examined your body. So, it was going to be that way, hmh? His darker self appeared behind him, leaning over the couch with a wicked grin.

_“Oh, this way will be so much more fun for us Ed. Just think about all the things we can do to her…to that body…we can have her crawling…begging at our feet.”_ He licked his lips as his dark gaze roamed your curves, fixating particularly on your nipples that peeked through the fabric as he fantasised about how pretty you’ll look in a collar and leash…

Ed glanced up at him with a warning look, despite the way those words heated his body, settling between his legs. “Not yet,” he formed silently with his lips. “Let me work with her first.”

Dark Ed sighed and crossed his arms, _“Well, you’re no fun…no fun at all.”_ He rolled his eyes before he disappeared and Ed closed his eyes in relief. He wanted at least to give you a chance before he let the other one take over.

“How about that bath then?” he said cheerfully and tapped your thigh. Wide eyed you stared at him. Really? He would just ignore your outburst? Pretend like nothing happened, when you were sure that the other guy was sitting somewhere inside that maddened mind, grinding his teeth in fury. Fine, the better the outcome would be for you, if Ed didn’t let him out to play.

But why on earth did that thought leave you with a disappointing feeling in your heart?…In your body?…

Quickly, you shrugged those disturbing thoughts away and smiled timidly back at him and nodded, “That sounds nice.”

“Good!” Ed beamed at you before he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. You looked after him as he walked away and when he disappeared into the bathroom, you exhaled deeply and closed your eyes as you leaned back on the couch. God! This would be much harder than you thought. You had to control your own temper if you would keep the other one at bay. But God! Was it hard!

The sound of water filling the bathtub drifted your thoughts away and you actually found yourself longing for the warm water to cleanse your body…cleanse your mind.

Ed appeared in the doorway, “Come on then kitten. Bath is ready.”

Smiling, you stood up and shuffled across the room to stand before him. “Uhm…” You blushed and looked down onto the floor. “What about the chain? It…it’ll be hard to bathe with it.” you whispered and felt your face heat up even more.

What on earth made you blush like this? Why did you feel so…timid and shy all of the sudden? So submissive?…

Stop this nonsense and take control!

Taking a deep breath, you raised your gaze and posture, looked straight into his brown eyes and were met by his usual friendly smile.

“Of course, we’ll take it off.”

A jolt of hope rushed through you and you chewed on your lip. Maybe?…maybe this would give you the chance you needed?

Ed took something out of the pocket of his pants and you saw a small key in his hands before he crouched down and unlocked the chain. A content sigh left you when the weight of that chain was lifted from you and without knowing it, your lips formed into a blissful smile.

Ed felt a warmth spread through his body upon seeing your smile. Oh, how he wished for you to smile like that at him…for you to look upon him with nothing but pure love in your eyes. But you would…some day.

“There you go. Now come, let’s get you in that bath.” Ed held out a hand towards you and you stared at it like it was poisonous before you regained control over your body and took the warm palm in yours. A quick smile and then he led you inside.

The scent of lavender hitting your nostrils smelled heavenly and the bubbles covering the water looked so inviting you completely forgot everything else. All you wanted was to be embraced by the soft bubbles and the warmth of the water.

Your hand slid out of Ed’s and you walked over to the tub on light feets. Slowly you ran your fingers through the water and goosebumps trickled your skin as the warmness hit your cold skin and you smiled contently. 

Suddenly you felt his hands on your shoulders and you tensed again, holding a trembling breath as your eyes fluttered.

What was he up to?

Ed stood so very near you and you shut your eyes closed when you felt his hot breath strip your ear. Then your eyes snapped open when he slowly pushed the straps on the teddy down over your shoulders and you gasped.

“W-What are?- ”

Why did your voice tremble so? Why did you feel like a rabbit caught in a hunter’s trap?

“Shhh…” Ed hushed behind you. “You can’t take a bath with this thing on you.” he whispered as he slowly continued pulling the teddy of your shaking form. His hands followed every luscious curve of your body and you shuddered, shivered as each trembling touch electrified your skin. 

Shit! Shit!! Shit!!! You weren’t supposed to feel this way! At the touch of your kidnapper? Were you? You were supposed to tremble in fear! Not in…desire. You knew your own body all too well and the one emotion that succumbed your body right now was pure lust and desire. And in that moment, you hated yourself more than anything. You hated the fact that you couldn’t control your own body and the fact that it jeopardised your only way out of here.

You could hear Ed’s shaky breath behind you as his hands reached your butt, pushing the thin fabric over the mounds and then crouching behind you to pull it down your legs. Reaching your ankles, you blushingly lifted each foot as he finally got the thing of you. The future riddler stood up behind you again, closer he moved until his shirt brushed against your naked back and he whispered in your ear.

“I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I am a gift beyond measure, a matter of course. I am given with pleasure when taken by force. What am I ?”

You frowned as your eyes flickered, “W-What?”

Ed stared hypnotised at your nakedness, his taller frame allowed him access to see the roundness of your breasts and your hard nipples as he glanced down above your head. He inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes.

_“Look at her trembling flesh. Come on Ed. You know you want to…so why don’t you? Take her right now! Spread those delicious thighs and fuck her sweet little pussy.”_

Edward exhaled and opened his eyes again, pushing his darker side away as he gently stroke your hair to the side, exposing the exquisite skin on your neck. He felt your whole body tense when he leaned into your ear again.

“A kiss.” he murmured hoarsely and softly, shakily let his lip touch your neck and your skin tasted just as delicious as he dreamt of, fantasised about. Imagine how your sweet, luscious honey would taste on his palate. It was a thought that sent fiery heat through his body and Ed moaned lowly against your skin. 

Ed’s lips on your neck came just as surprising as waking up in his apartment and you tensed immediately, feeling his soft lips brush against your neck. But your body betrayed you once again and you closed your eyes when a helpless shiver rushed through your trembling form.

No! No!!…you can’t…don’t let him affect you like this. Don’t let him control you with such a simple touch.

“I…I…thank you, for the bath,” you whispered quickly and ghosted away from his closeness to step into the bath in the shelter of the bubbles, feeling so utterly exposed and you didn’t dare to meet his gaze, afraid to reveal the twirl of emotions going on in your mind.

Ed stood there for a moment with his eyes closed, relishing every feathered touch, every inch of your naked curves and every ounce of your delicious taste, locking it in his memory forever. He opened his eyes again and smiled down at you before he left you in the bath, deciding you probably needed this time alone. Although his entire body screamed to get in there with you, to embrace your naked body in his arms and let his skin touch yours in shear bliss.

When you heard the door close, you dared to turn your head around and exhaled deeply when you saw that you were alone.

Oh God! Oh God!! How were you supposed to do this? How would you be able to pretend to feel something for him, to be able to escape, when your body actually felt something? It wasn’t your mind, no. You still hated him for doing this to you, kidnap you and chaining you up to his bed. You hated him with everything you got and that was something that would never change.

But how about your body? You could feel how every fibre in your body craved for his touch, yearned for Ed to pleasure you and you felt so ashamed of your own body for giving in like this. But the one thing that shamed you the most, was that it wasn’t the kind Ed you wanted. No, you wanted that other side to come out and play with you, just like he’d done earlier. Your body desired for him to just take you, to do what he pleases with you, to make you come harder than you’d ever had…

Oh God! No, no, no…You shook your head repeatedly and sank your flushed face down under the water to cleanse your mind of these wicked, filthy thoughts. But it was no use, they clinged on to you like spiders to a web and you floated up over the surface again and took a breath. Leaning against the edge, you closed your eyes and your thoughts wandered off again.

You wanted to escape, of course you did. But how? If your body wanted this?…

Then your mind simply have to be stronger! Your mind’s desire to escape must be stronger than your body’s desire to be touched…to be taken…

Suddenly the image of that key popped up in your mind and you smiled. Maybe…if you would be able to get it somehow…

An idea struck your mind and your smile turned into a smirk. Yes! Yes, that could definitely work. If you played your cards right.

Yes, you were sure. This would work and soon you would be free. Not only from the chain around your ankle, but from the chain around your desire that was restrained to one man, and one man alone.

A calmness suffused your body and you relaxed in the bath, let the warm water soften your muscles as a new found confidant consumed your mind.


	3. Please don't make any sudden moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by and it becomes more and more difficult for you to be trapped inside Edward`s apartment, spending your days all alone without any human contact. Soon you find yourself addicted to his company and his touch. But you come up with a plan to get out of there.

The warm bath was truly soothing for both your mind and body as you slowly drifted away from the harsh reality that now was your life. It wasn’t until you felt Ed’s hand stroking your hair that you were brought back to the terrifying situation you’d woken up to that very morning.

It was hard to believe it only been a couple of hours that you been held in captivity by your co-worker and even a man you considered a friend. Not a friend you spent your free time with, but at least a work friend. Even if he’d always annoyed you with his riddles. But thinking back now, you realised you’d actually liked his riddles. They were a part of him and you rather much have those times back then being in this situation you now found yourself in.

You tensed feeling his touch and your eyes fluttered open to meet his warm, brown eyes.

“Time to get up kitten. Dinner is ready.” he said softly and held out a towel for you between his hands, silently urging you to get up. Your widened eyes stared at him for a moment as you swallowed a nervous lump in your throat. Yes, he saw you naked earlier when he got you out of the green teddy he’d dressed you in. But it still felt so strange, being naked in front of a man you hardly knew and the fact that he was your captor and you his…

Yes, what were you to him really? The only word that came to your mind was slave. That’s what it felt like. You were his chained up sex slave, his little sex toy that he would play with when ever he desired it. And God help you, but you liked it, loved it even.You loved the fact that this man wanted you so much he went to the extreme of kidnapping you. And even if he’d only did something to you once, it still took a desperate grasp of your body and your skin was yearning for his touch, your cunt craving for him to bring you to another mind blowing orgasm.

Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!

As you took a calming deep breath, you smiled timidly at the lanky man and stood up with pink cheeks as you felt his intense gaze burning holes into your skin.

Edward stared at this naked goddess before him and he marvelled in your beauty, took in every curve of your luscious body as he felt the throbbing swelling in his cock. Oh, how he wanted to take you right there, ravish your body and claim you as his.

_“Yes! Do it!! Do it now!!!”_ His darker self leaned into his ear and placed encouraging words into his mind, planted little seeds of desire. Ed shook those words away, determined to not let the other one take over. Dark Ed gave him a sour face before vanishing.

Ed smiled at you and wrapped the towel around your wet body, made sure to innocently grace his hands over your breasts as if it was a pure accident. A heat spread through your already warm body as you felt his hand swiftly stroke your nipples and you bit your lip to prevent the sweet moan that threatened to escape your lips.

“Get dry and I’ll get you some new clothes.” Ed disappeared out of the bathroom and you’d hoped this time it would be actual clothes he gave you. But you were thoroughly disappointed as he came back with a black satin nightdress.

“Here you go. Now, get dressed and we’ll eat.”

Dropping the towel to the floor, you shimmied inside the dress but frowned deeply when it softly fell down over your body.

“Umh…what about panties?” you asked warily.

Ed grinned broadly. “You don’t need any.” Was all he said before he went out the door once more and you stared baffled after him, feeling the aching wetness return to your sex. And you hated it, you despised your own body for lusting after him to take you whenever he pleased.

A rattling sound whisked your thoughts away and you stared in panic as Ed returned with the chain. “No, no…” You shook your head and tears welled in your eyes. “Please, I`ll be good, I promise…I don`t need it, I’ll do anything you say.” you begged tearfully.

Ed smiled reassuringly. “I can`t trust you just yet, kitten. You’ll understand that, don`t you? You`ve been very good, perhaps too good considering the short time you’ve been here.” he said as he locked the ankle restraint around your ankle and your heart felt as heavy as your foot.

“Now come along and eat.”

It was with surrender you followed the forensic to the kitchen. What was the point in fighting right now? It was useless. You glared at his tall frame as you walked behind him, dragging the heavy chain with you. No, you would bide your time, make him trust you, make him believe you loved him and then…then you would get that key somehow and get the hell out of here.

 

**\- Two weeks later-**

 

It was slowly draining your very essence, being held in Ed’s apartment, spending your days alone and chained up. But at least he trusted you enough to have you unchained when he was home and you found a strange relief in those moments.

Without even noticing it, you`d become addicted to every little touch Ed would give you. The only time you felt happy and like yourself was with him, you thrived in his company, craved for every conversation with him due to the simple fact that he was your only source for human contact.

Every day you’d waited for the darker side of Ed to emerge and take you, ravish your body and use you to his pleasing. But no, still nothing like that had happened. But he would tease you though, oh God did he tease! As you sat on the couch together and watched TV, he could get a wide grin on his face and you knew it was his darker self taking over as he slipped his fingers under the nightdress and gently, almost softly stroke your naked, wet folds. Sweet and kind Edward would never even consider doing such dirty things. He would never rub circles on your swollen pearl like Dark Ed did, until you moaned and panted, desperately clutching on his shirt as he brought you closer and closer to release. And then he would stop, just at the brink of your orgasm and leave you all flustered as he sucked off his fingers to taste your delicious honey.

After a couple of days with this sweet and agonising torture, you were quivering with lust and desire. One day as Ed left for work, you couldn’t hold back anymore as you slumped down onto the couch and spread your legs wide as you dipped your fingers deep inside your trembling and soaked cunt to quickly fuck yourself into orgasm. It wasn’t long until you climaxed around your fingers and cried out your much desired pleasure, Ed’s name slipping passed your lips unnoticed and you thanked your lucky star that Ed knew nothing about this.

But oh how wrong you were. Of course he knew, of course he’d set up cameras in the apartment so he could watch you at work, to make sure you behaved yourself. And that day, he sat in his office and rewinded the footage on his laptop to where he left the apartment. His eyes widened when he saw you exposing your pretty pussy and his dick instantly came to life, twitching against his pants when you plunged your fingers deep inside your quivering cunt and moved them in and out, your head falling back onto the couch with parted lips as you panted erratically.

_“Oh yes, look at our desperate little whore. Look how she fucking herself, wishing it was our cock that was pounding her tight little cunt.”_ said Ed’s darker self beside him as he took out his hard cock and started pumping it in his fist. _“Come on Ed. Take your hard dick out. I know you want to. Come on, do it!”_

Ed’s eyes flickered back and forth from you, fingerfucking yourself on his couch to his other self that was vigorously stroking his hard length in his hand.

“Fuck this!” he grunted, zipped down his pants and pulled out his cock and started tossing it in his palm as he zoomed in on your pussy. The three of you came at the same time as you cried out his name in pleasure, and Ed shuddered and panted heavily as he climaxed and shot ropes of white seemen onto the floor.

From that day on he would tease you even more, just so he could wank off to watching you pleasuring yourself. You could even wake up in the middle of the night as Ed was slipping his fingers into your heat, making gushing sounds as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of your aching and soaked pussy. Or sometimes he would even penetrate your much tighter hole with his digits as he whispered in your ear. “I’m just preparing you, my little kitten, for when I’ll fuck your tight little ass.”

And oh God! You became desperate, begging and pleading for him to fuck you but he would only chuckle as his fingers left you and he turned around to fall back to sleep, leaving you like a quivering mess. Oh God! How you hated him in those moments!

It was in one of those particular moments on the couch that you’d had enough. You needed to get out of there or you would surely lose your mind. As the forensic was slowly sucking on his fingers after another round on your pussy, you leaned into him and gently stroke his firm thigh as you flashed your eyes at him. Ed gasped at the contact and stared at your hand that squeezed his thigh. You smirked. Perfect, Dark Ed was gone for the moment but knowing that he could return at any moment, you speeded things up.

“Please Edward, let me please you.” you whispered and your hand cupped the already hard bulge between his legs. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Edward’s head snapped towards you and he pushed his glasses further up his nose as he swallowed hard while looking surprisingly at you. “Y-You love - Oh!”

You were quick to cut him off mid-sentence as your hand sneaked inside his pyjamas pants and wrapped around his semi-hard cock, eliciting a string of moans from the brown eyed forensic as you slowly pumped him in your hand. A smirk spread on your face as you crawled down between his parted legs and your seductive gaze met his dilated one before you took him into your mouth.

“O-Oh…shit!…” Ed hissed as you swirled your tongue around the tip and then licked all the way down to the base and then up again, stiffening it to its full length. His hands found their way to your hair as you started sucking, bobbing your head up and down and he tangled his fingers into your hair as his moans grew louder. As Ed started bucking his hips and fucking your mouth, you stroke your hands up his thighs, slowly closing into his pockets where you knew he always kept the keys. You looked up at him one more time only to see his eyes was closed and his lips slightly parted as he panted heavily.

It was now! Now or never!

_“Snap out of it, you idiot! Hey Ed! Come on, can’t you see what she’s doing?”_ Edward barely registered the voice in his ear as his body was so very close to climax.

Shut up! SHUT UP!! Ed wanted to shout to his other self but deep inside his subconscious, he knew he was right. Edward snapped his eyes open and seized your wrists just as your hand snuck inside his pocket. You released his cock and squealed in surprise but it slowly turned into a terrifying mix of arousal and fear as you recognized the dark sparkle in Ed’s brown orbs that glared down at you. 

“That, my dear, was a mistake.” He said as he tucked away his dick inside his pants before he forcefully grabbed your jaw and you whimpered in pain as he pulled you up to stand with him.

“Ed, please…” you breathed but he merely tittered before he pushed you away.

“I`m afraid weak little Ed isn’t here right now. But Edward is and you`ll do everything I say. Now…get on the bed.” he gritted lowly and your eyes widened with each word he spoke, panic consuming every fibre in your body and you shook your head with tears filling your eyes.

“No…please Edward…I`ll be good, I will stay here with you, but please…please don’t chain me up again.” you sobbed as you backed away from him whom kept approaching you and suddenly you stumbled against the bed and fell down onto the soft sheets. Ed was over you in an instant, looking wickedly into your eyes and your tensed body stopped breathing as you breathlessly met his gaze.

“I’m not going to chain you up, kitten.” he replied and your tension released along with the repressed breath you took. “I will tie you up, my disobedient little pet and then I will teach you some manners. This behaviour will simply not do.” Edward grabbed your jaw again and all your tension and fears was back, staring you directly in the face. But the worst part was the aching heat between your legs and you closed your eyes, trying desperately to hide away from the reality that shamefully took a hold of your body.

_“Please God! Why do I feel this way?!”_ You couldn`t understand it, how you could desire this man so much? Your heartbeat quickened until it hurt against your ribcage and the feelings inside you became too overbearing for you as the mix of fear and desire was devouring your very soul.

“But, first of all. Stand up and take off your nightdress.” Opening your eyes, you saw him standing up again and you swallowed hard before you rose up from the bed and stood in front of him. You already knew that there was no point in resisting and perhaps, deep inside you somewhere, there was a part of you that didn`t want to resist? A part that slowly had surfaced throughout this weeks spent in the hands of your capturer. A part that was craving for Edward to punish you? To finally take you and claim you as his?

You bit your lip as you slowly pushed the straps of the nightdress of your shoulders and the soft silk fabric slid smoothly of your body and pooled down at your feet. A blush swept across your face and you looked shyly down at the floor, to timid to even meet Edward`s brown gaze.

Edward smirked upon seeing your pink cheeks and your bashful statue. His gaze slowly moved over your naked form, from the roundness of your breasts to your glistening cunt.

Mmmm yes, you liked this alright. You would do anything he said now, you were his and only his and he felt his still slightly hard cock from your blow job, twitch inside his pants from that thought alone.

“Go and lie on your stomach on the bed, arms and legs spread.” he said darkly and your face got impossibly redder, your breathing harsh and erratic as you stepped closer to the bed and positioned yourself as he wanted while he went over to his closet. You had your head turned away from him, your eyes closed as you were too afraid to see what he would bring for you this time.

A tug on your wrist made your eyes flutter open and you watched with widened eyes as he put a restraint on each of your wrists and tied them to the bed frame. Next he did the same to your ankles and you were totally exposed and at his mercy. You pulled a bit to feel the restraints, which limited your movements substantially and you closed your eyes again, feeling that familiar wetness between your legs.

_“Oh God! There must be something thoroughly wrong with me!!”_

Your thoughts faded away when the feeling on Ed’s hand gently caressing its way down to the curve of your back and then to the mounds of your butt. The sensation and the sound of his huffed breathing elicited a wave of heat through your body and you moaned lowly as you couldn`t help but to grind your hip against the mattress. The sweet ache in your cunt was slowly killing you and you needed it so badly to be gone. This past weeks had been nothing but a maddening torture for you and it was now consuming your whole body.

The mocking chuckle behind you set you off into a state of anger but you swallowed it hard, knowing there was absolutely nothing you could do about it right now.

“I knew my little kitten would enjoy being tied up like this. After all, pet`s need to be restrained, do they not?”

“I`m not your pet.” you gritted, you couldn’t stop yourself before the words slipped out and there was another chuckle behind you.

“Is that so? Then what are you?” he asked as his hand continued to caress your tush. You turned your head and looked rebelliously at him.

“Nothing! I`m nothing to you!”

SMACK!

The soaring pain scorching your skin made you blink in surprise and gasp as your body lurched forward in the bed, pulling painfully on your ankle restraints.

“Fuck you…” you gritted. You couldn`t believe he just spanked you!

SMACK!!

Another spank and the moan that slipped past your lips was the one you hated the most.

“Tsk-tsk…manners little kitten…And no, I don’t want to fuck myself. But I intend to fuck you.”

Oh God! Yes! YES!! Your body was practically screaming for him to take you, to fuck you senseless, to make you his. You could feel how your pussy juices soaked the bed sheets, just like the last time and your hips moved again, your dripping cunt desperate for release.

“Then fuck me already!” you growled in despair, tired of this neverending teasing.

SMACK!!!

Edward stared lustfully down on your red butt and his cock throbbed violently, the delightful sight of the pretty reddened marks on your skin turned him on even more.

SMACK!!!

“You want me to fuck you, do you kitten?” he grunted and your quivering body couldn’t answer, the pleasurable pain was too intense, too arousing for you to muster a single word.

SMACK!!!

“Answer me!!” Ed almost shouted.

“Y-Yes.” you managed to say and he needed no more than that. Edward stood up and removed his t-shirt and pyjamas pants, his hard cock bouncing proudly at you and you bit your lip, seeing how big and hard he was.

Ed smirked. “Oh you want this so bad, don’t you? You want my big cock in your wet and tight little pussy.”

His foul words sent your body into a crushing wave of heat that rushed through you and you didn’t think it was possible, but you actually got even wetter.

“Oh God yes! Please…Give it to me!” The desperation in your voice was clear as day and Edward snickered before he straddle your legs, parted your buttocks to expose your wet and willing whole between your swollen folds. He positioned the tip of his cock at you opening and easily slid inside as he snapped his hips forward, not waiting for you to adjust as he pushed all the way in.

“Ahh!” The sudden mix of pain and pleasure released a string of moans from you and Ed fucked you harder, deeper, faster and hitting your sweet spot deep inside you with every inward thrust.

“Are you mine?” he grunted between thrusts and you nodded rapidly as you breathed erratically. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back, causing you to cry out in pain. He leaned in over you as he kept pounding into you. “Are. You. Mine?” he whispered into you ear and you glanced back at him. Beads of sweat trickled down from his hair and his glasses had fallen down a bit on his nose, one thing that normally would have him pushing them up again. But not now. Not when he fucked you so hard with vigor.

“Y-Yes, I`m yours.” you whispered back and Ed smiled wickedly before he rose his upper body again.

“Good girl.” he praised and took a new of hold of your hair, pulling your head back. “Are you ready to cum, my little kitten?”

Oh God! Yes, yes you were so ready!

“Yes! Please Edward, please make me cum.” you begged and Ed grinned as he started slamming his cock deep inside you while he pulled hard on your hair. His total domination of you pushed you closer to your orgasm with every deeper and harder thrust.

“Fuck Ed! I´m coming!” you cried out in pleasure just before you clenched around him, coating his cock with your gushes of juices as you came, your orgasm taking over your body.

“Oh fuck!” Ed growled as he came at the same time, spent himself with a final thrust deep inside before collapsing on top of your body. You were still coming down from your high as he rolled of off your body and you watched in a puzzled state as he removed your restraints, laid beside you and embraced you in his arms. You froze and didn’t dare to breath as you placed your hand on his still heaving chest.

“Ed?” you asked warily, almost to scared to say anything.

“Yes ____. It`s me.” he said warmly and you fluttered your eyes as you looked up at his smiling face. It was the first time he said your name and it warmed your heart more than you wanted to admit. You leaned your head against his chest and you could hear his heartbeat thumping against his ribs. It was a soothing sound and you smiled when Ed gently started stroking your hair.

“Do you love me?” The question made your body tensed unwillingly and Ed felt it, but said nothing. His heart was hoping so much for you to love him, to be his guiding light in the darkness, his safety zone where he could be himself, just as he was with all his flaws. He was hoping so hard, that he was willing to believe your lie.

“Yes.” you whispered without looking at him and the forensic closed his eyes before embracing you closer to him.

“I love you too, my sweet little kitten.” he said and kissed the top of your head, not knowing if you told the truth or not.

And to be honest, neither did you. But you were willing to stay and find out.


End file.
